Bite My Tongue
by BambiPotterx-x
Summary: After a shock in the summer holidays, Hermione is angry and upset and to help herself deal with it she becomes different to what everyone expects of her. The new Hermione comes out with a bang! and Draco definitely notices. Bad summery, sorry :( READ :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay, so if you're reading this, then thanks! :) um this is my first ever fic, and I really hope you enjoy :)I apologise in advance for any errors :\ I'm new to this, so reviews would be nice, but no flames :)**

Chapter One

"What the FUCKING HELL do you think you're doing?" Hermione Granger screamed at the pale ass pounding into what seemed to be a life-size barbie with bleached hair. The pale ass yelped and turned around. Jason, her now **ex** boyfriend was staring back with terrified eyes. Hair flaring out behind her, Hermione was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to do something she'd regret, like exposing muggles to magic. Well she did want to, but she knew she couldn't, so she did the only thing she could think to do, she punched him square in the face, satisfied to hear the crunch of his nose under her fist. Steadying herself, she gripped her wand with one hand, and stuck the other one out, pointing towards the door."Get out of my house!" She hissed, glaring at the two of them. They bolted out of there, running as fast as they could whilst putting clothes on, they were out just in time, before Hermione could lose her cool. Screaming in anger, she sagged down onto the couch, a tear escaping to glide down her cheek. What just happened finally hit her, she sank onto the floor, sobs overtaking her as her body shook. She had loved him! Staying in this position for what felt like hours, she finally rose from the floor, still unable to get the image of her boyfriend fucking another person in their bed. The bed she'd only just vacated an hour before. It was times like these she wished she'd not moved out of her parents house, after one too many fights. She loved her parents, she truly did, but they never understood, magic eventually drove them apart.

Walking up the stairs determinedly, she vanished the bed from their, no her, room, replacing it with a large majestic four poster bed, and magically expanded the wardrobe. _I'll show everyone, I wont be the wallflower bookworm anymore_, Hermione thought angrily, _I'm gonna be an all new Hermione. _Getting out of her gym gear, and having a quick shower, she dressed in a low cut purple band tank, short shorts and boots, grabbed her purse and slammed the door as she left. First stop, Hairdressers. Biting into her savings account, she went to the most well known hairdressers in London, and they immediately went to work on her mop. While her hair was no longer a bushy mess, she hadn't been taking care of it and her long waist length chocolate curls were tangled and lack-luster. Deciding not to cut it shorter, the hairdresser, Carl, instead layered and styled the witches hair until the waist length curls streamed down her back, shiny once more. Placing a kiss on both Carl's cheeks, she thanked him over and over again and left with a bounce in her step. She then stopped in at a lingerie store, first she felt a bit awkward, but this was the new Hermione, and she was sexy and ready to go! Hermione was making over her entire self and her entire wardrobe. She chose over fifty different bras, thongs, corsets, garters and chemises, in a rainbow of different colours. Hermione went from store to store, purchasing clothes and shoes, anything and everything, having to send things home every hour to have space to carry more stuff! Returning home and literally having to wade through bags and boxes, she set to work putting everything away.

Once finished, she realised that it was past dinner time, and decided she may as well try out the new Hermione Granger by going out to a bar for dinner and drinks. After having a second shower that day, she styled her hair, rubbed herself down in delicious smelling cream, and put on a matching purple thong and bra set. Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She knew she looked good. Long brown curls fell past creamy unblemished skin, large brown eyes framed by luscious lashes, a small button nose, full naturally swollen red lips, a slim neck, nice large-but-not-too-large breasts, flat stomach and long slim legs. Overtop of her underwear, Hermione threw on a sequined black tunic dress, paired with thigh high stockings, and spiked black heeled ankleboots. Sitting down at her vanity, she began to apply her make-up, magicking it to stay in place. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she grabbed a clutch, putting her wand and money inside, and stepped out through her front door, hailing a cab. Though she was excited, Hermione was also quite a bit nervous, she'd never really been one to go to town, and definitely not by herself in muggle London. She's gone out with Harry and Ron a couple of times, if that, to Diagon Ally, but this was different. She was all new Hermione Granger, new and improved, and ready to knock your socks off. Her new motto was to be 'Fuck it', she would be doing whatever the fuck she wanted from now on, nobody was going to stop her. As the cab pulled over, she calmed the butterflies in her stomach, stepped out onto the pavement and walked off into the night, towards the bright lights of the nearest bar/club. Feeling like there was quite a few people looking at her, she sat at the bar and smiled, ordering a tequila sunrise, and relishing the feeling of the alcohol burning down her throat.

The slim witch was slowly gathering quite the crowd of attractive young men around her, as the almost fought to buy her drinks. Giggling from the effect of the alcohol, she thought of an idea, which seemed brilliant at the time - Body shots! The cute bartender immediately agreed, and with a sweeping motion, swept any glasses down the bar more, room for Hermione to lie down on top of. The alcohol in her system had long since gotten rid of any fears the old Hermione would've had, pulling herself, with the help of a cute guy who seemed familiar, up to lie down. Placing a shotglass of tequila in her cleavege, a white-blonde head licked her throat, sprinkled salt on it, and lifted his head to place a lime wedge in her mouth. As he did this, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw him up close. Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy was flirting with her, and about to take a shot off her. He obviously didn't notice her, which was easy because she wasn't the bushy-haired know-it-all goody Gryffindor anymore, Hermione decided this was just another chance to try out her new motto and thought, _Fuck it!_  
Before she knew it, Draco had licked the salt seductively off her neck, tipped the shot back, and grabbed the lime out of her teeth, brushing his lips ever so lightly against hers. It literally sent tingles through her body. With that, she knew she wanted more, grabbing him round the neck, she pulled him back down to her and whispered in his ear, "**you're coming home with me tonight,**" and pressed her lips to his, feeling the tingles all the way through her body, a warmth pooling in her core, a need for more. Their lips smashing together, she nibbled his bottom lip, seeking entrance, and he complied, opening his mouth and thrusting his tongue to fight with hers. Picking her up off the bar, without removing his mouth from hers, he carried her to a corner booth. Both not caring that they'd just vacated a very public area, stuck to each other at the mouth, he sat and she immediately straddled him, feeling his erection straining against his pants, seeking her warmth. His hands travelled up her dress, caressing her curves, kneading her breasts, playing with her nipples until they strained against her dress material. She began grinding on him, needing to be filled up, Jason could never really satisfy her, and he certainly never kissed her like this. Jason. Shit. What was she doing? She sobered up immediately. Abruptly pulling herself away, she straightened her clothes and sprinted from the bar as fast as she could before anybody could see her crying. Apparating home, she collapsed again, the same spot as the morning, sobbing into her hands. _What am I doing?_ she thought, her heart beating rapidly. "Fuck you Jason!" she screamed, curling into a ball. "Fuck you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I don't have the most time at the moment, and I know they're really short so I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

I do not own anything you recognise, all belongs to the lovely J. .

Hermione woke in the morning, sore and stiff. She stretched, wincing, and for one blissful moment she forgot about the previous day, until she realised why she was so sore was because she had spent the night curled up on the floor, all cried out and too exhausted to go up to her bed, and it all came rushing back to her. Wincing again as she stood up, she stumbled up the stairs, and into her bathroom in search of a hangover potion. Tipping one back, she felt her eyes tear up again, and sat down on her bed. Sitting there for what seemed like hours, Hermione thought about a lot of things. She really considered not going back for her final year at Hogwarts in a couple days, but immediately dismissed the idea. Hogwarts was her second home. She fit there. Looking around her room, her eyes rested on her calender. August 31st. "Shit!" Hermione yelped. She knew her return to Hogwarts was soon, but not this soon! Another tear ran down her cheek as she thought to herself, Hermione stop! You are better than this! Show everyone that you're not the bookworm wallflower anymore and that you can do, and get through, anything. Remember 'Fuck It'.  
Pulling herself off her bed, determined that all day yesterday wasn't for nothing, she hopped in the shower to ready herself for the school supplies shopping that she really should've done ages ago when she got her letter, she was head girl after all, but obviously she hadn't realised the date.  
In the shower, Hermione felt everything just fade away, the old Hermione Granger was most definitely gone. As she dried herself off, she pulled on plain black lacy underwear. Over top, she squeezed into a pair of dark blue super skinny jeans, and one of Harry's old Quidditch shirts he'd grown out of. The slim witch pulled her hair messily into a high ponytail, and lazily charmed her makeup on lightly. She pulled on a pair of old purple chuck taylors, grabbed her wand and book list, and hurried out the door.  
Disapperating outside Flourish and Blotts, Hermione wasn't shocked a the amount of people getting their supplies at the last minute. Most people would rather wait till the last possible moment, as opposed to cutting their holiday time short with school things. Making her way into the crowded store, she purchased the required books (and some more) as quick as she could, and squeezed her way out onto the even more crowded cobbled path of Diagon Alley, unaware that she had just caught someones eye. Staring at her ass in the form fitting jeans as she walked, Draco Malfoy was intruiged, so the girl from the bar is going to Hogwarts, he thought with a smirk, he only vagely remembered her, but she definitely left an impression. He did notice, with a small frown, that she was wearing a Gryfindor shirt. That could prove to be a problem.  
Hermione wandered down Diagon Alley after restocking everything she needed for Hogwarts, and getting out some money from her vault, she was putting off going home and packing - she was going to have to put an extension charm on her trunk this year. Finding herself infront of Eyelops Owl Emporium, she decided she wanted an owl, Crookshanks was a darling, but he couldn't deliver letters for her. She hadn't been looking long, when a beautiful snowy owl with a dusting of dark brown feathers throughout caught her eye. Instantly, Hermione knew which one she wanted. Christening him 'Ashes', she left the store happy. Still not wanting to leave the alley, she thought, fuck it, and went shopping. She still needed some retail therapy. Entering Madam Malkin's, she decided she needed new cloaks, and ordered three black cloaks with silver fastenings, two with purple silk lining, and one with silver silk lining, purchased these and then went to a wizarding shoe store, and bought herself plenty of shoes, the heeled all magicked to feel as comfortable as sneakers, and to be balanced. Sending all of her bags home before her, she apparated into her lounge, ready to pack and get an early nights sleep, if she wanted to be at Kings Cross on time tomorrow morning.  
That night, after packing everything into her magically enlarged trunk, Hermione snuggled into her duvet, looking forward to her coming year at Hogwarts, and seeing her friends.

"Crookshanks! Come here darling!" Hermione shouted as she rushed to get to the station on time. She couldn't find Crookshanks, and it was really time to go. Sighing as a ginger fluffball snuck out from under the couch, the flustered witch hurridly forced the grumpy lump into his cage, made sure she had everything, and apparated straight to the platform. She had hoped her parents would want to see her off, but they hadn't contacted her, so there she was, searching for her friends alone. Giving it one last look before she was about to step on the train, she heard a yell of "Hermione!" and saw the familiar shock of black hair that was her best friend, closely followed by two gingers. "Harry!" Hermione shouted back, as she neared him, she was pulled into a bone crushing hug, to which she returned just as enthusiastically. She had missed her best friend. "Wow Hermione, you look good!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her. "Thanks Gin! I can see you've had an eventful holiday" Hermione replied as she smirked, eyeing the entertwined hands of two of her best friends. Harry blushed, but Ginny just smiled widely, "we'll catch up tonight," Hermione whispered to her with a wink. Ron, meanwhile, was standing on Harry's other side, staring gobsmacked at Hermione with his mouth open. She knew he was regretting not starting a relationship with her after they kissed once after class. He'd said she was too friget for him, too bookwormy, too sexless. But now here she was standing there in pale blue super skinny jeans, hugging her curves tightly, black leather knee high boots with a slight heel, a studded purple chiffon slightly transparent button up shirt , and a leather jacket. She looked sexy and he knew it. He stood there gaping at her until she finally paid him some attention, raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "You alright there Ronald?" She asked sweetly. "Huh- What- Uh yeah, good to see you Hermione" He managed to gulp out breathlessly. She rolled her eyes and turned her face back to Harry and Ginny, "Shall we find a compartment?" She asked and the other three nodded, levitating their belongings onto the train. Finding an empty compartment, the foursome settled into seats, Ginny cuddling up to Harry's side. Smiling at them, Hermione remembered she had her Head Girl duties to do, and exited the compartment with a mutter of "head girl stuff" and walked to the head student and prefect compartment, ready to give orders, and meet whoever would be Head Boy this year. She supposed it would be Ernie Macmillan. She wasn't expecting who she was met with. A shock of white blonde hair flicked up at the sound of the compartment door opening, a black clad back still facing her though, "Well well well," a snarky voice said without turning around still, "of course you would be head girl Gra-" He stopped short when he finally turned to look at her. "Holy Shit!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, a shocked expression overcoming his usually impassive face, but it quickly returned to the cool demeanor she was used to. "So, I see this year will be.. Interesting." He said, smirking at her as she huffed and sat down, crossing her legs. Draco sat there, casually leaning back, staring at her, taking her in. The annoyed witch was trying to avoid his eye. when he leaned forward to say something to her, probably another snarky comment, she thought, and was luckily interrupted with this years prefects rushing into the enlarged compartment. All of them fifth years that Hermione had only ever seen around an did not know most by name, except for the Gryffindor prefects, Katriana Macgroy and Denver Nespola. They smiled at her as they took their seats, and Hermione managed a smile back. The Slytherin prefects had taken their seats next to Draco, and the male prefect was sneering around at everyone. The female however, Rosalina Seva, a Russian beauty, was trying to get Draco's attention, and was failing miserably. It wasn't for lack of trying though, she was all over him, he was still just focused on Hermione. The Hufflepuff prefects were last to arrive, and settled down quickly so Hermione and Draco could address them. Standing up first, Hermione could feel all of the male eyes looking over her body. "So, I'm Hermione Granger, you should all know me, I'm head girl, and this is Draco Malfoy, head boy" she gestured to him and he raised a hand lazily, eyes still on her. "This is a brief meeting just so you know who the other prefects are and to let you know some things. Meeting times will be posted on each houses notice boards the morning of, and patrols will be done in house pairs for the time being, until we," she gestured to herself and Draco, "decide to change that. Any questions? " The group shook their heads, eager to get back to their friends. "Okay then, you will each patrol a carriage of the train for 20 minutes at any time during this journey, that is all." She smiled at them as they left. sitting down again, one of the Ravenclaw prefects wasn't leaving, instead waiting to talk to her. He held out his hand, " Austin Barlow," he said with a smile as she took his hand and shook it. "I just wanted to congratulate you on getting head girl, and say that I think you'll make an excellent one." She thanked him, and he didn't make any move to leave.  
"Was there something else you needed?"  
"No, no. Uh - - you look very nice." Then he left very abruptly.  
"That was weird," Hermione muttered to herself, thinking she was alone.  
"You can say that again. He obviously wants you Granger." A voice said from the corner. Hermione squealed. "I thought you'd gone!" She shrieked.  
Draco shrugged his shoulders, "he looked awkward so I wanted to hear what he wanted to say."  
Hermione was very confused by this calm, almost normal Malfoy. The smirk was still there but it didn't seen to be at her expense. Strange.

Draco's disposition suddenly changed. He looked at her seriously. "Look Granger, I know we have a terrible past together, and I take full responsibility for that, but we've both got to get along this year, and I feel I've grown up so, I - uh - what I'm trying to say is, I'm - uh - Sorry." Hermione just looked at him, mouth open. He continued, "I was hoping we could at least be civil to each other." She still stared, shocked that these words were even coming out of this mouth. "Yo, Granger?" The smirk was back, "looks like it's all looks and no brain now." She closed her mouth and tried to get rid of the shocked look in her face, but she couldn't get it through her head. Draco Malfoy just apologised, to her. "Oh um, yeah sure. I'll be civil if you be civil." She attempted at a nice smile. They just stood their awkwardly for a but, until one of them spoke. "So, we better go get changed, I'll a see you at the uh great hall." Draco hurried off and Hermione was left to think about that short but colossal exchange with her once enemy. To be honest, she was just glad he hadn't mentioned the bar. Arriving at the compartment her friends were still in, she walked inside and sat down, still deep in thought. What was she supposed to do about it? Was she supposed to tell her friends?  
"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked, a worried look at her face told him she wasn't really, no matter what she said. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine Harry," she said with a kind smile. "But we really should be getting changed, she chastised, "there's not far to go now."

They changed into their robes in silence, as they neared Hogwarts, all having different things on their mind, Ron trying to sneak glances at Hermione, not subtly at all. They pulled up to Hogsmeade, and Ron attempted to help her with her trunk, but tripped over Crookshanks, who'd somehow escaped his cage, and gone down flailing. She got into a carriage with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, trying to mind her significantly shorter school skirt in front of Ron who, annoyingly, was now paying her as much attention as possible while trying to remain what he thought to be discreet. Hermione hoped he didn't suddenly think she was going to pay attention to him again now he was interested in her. After a pleasant, but silent ride to the castle they had come to call home the past six years. I can't believe after this year I'll never be coming back, Hermione thought sadly, but she was also excited to go out into the world. Little did she know, she was in for a wild ride before she even had a chance at a nice calm life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The great hall was packed. There was a record number of first years, well Hermione thought it should've been a record. During the sorting, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had taken their usual seats in the centre of the Gryffindor table, and as Hermione look over to Slytherin, she noticed Draco wasn't doing his usual torture of juniors, and was just sitting there talking lazily to Blaise Zabini, Crab and Goyle nowhere in sight. Draco looked up and winked when he caught her looking. She ducked her head down, blushing, and luckily her friends were to preoccupied to notice the pink staining her cheeks. _why did I react like that? _She thought, shocked at her blushing. Her thoughts were interrupted though, by Professor Dumbledore, his daunting figure commanding silence without uttering a word.  
" To our new students, welcome; to our returning students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We are pleased to announce Professor Lupin returning as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he will be sharing the role with Professor Nymphadora Tonks." He paused for applause, coming from three of the houses, the Slytherins sitting stony-faced, and same look Tonks was giving Dumbledore for saying her first name. "Now, a few start of term notices before the feast, I have been told to once again remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students, no exceptions; and the elves have reminded me to remind you not to leave your unclean washing in your trunks, they cannot get to it there. Time tables will be given out tomorrow morning during breakfast. Now, I think it's time for dinner." He clapped his hands once and the tables were full of delicious meals. Hermione sighed as Ron dove into the food, barely pausing as he moved from one to the other. Hermione preferred to wait for dessert, and just as she was about to take a sip of her pumpkin juice, she was tapped on the shoulder, and turned around to see professor McGonagall wanting to talk to her. "Welcome back Miss Granger, and congratulations on becoming head girl," She smiled at Hermione, and mumbled, "though I don't know why they would have chosen anyone else."  
"Is there something you wanted Professor?" Hermione didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to miss the deserts.  
"Yes, would you meat me in the entrance hall after the feast? I will be taking you to your new living quarters."  
"New living quarters?" Hermione squeaked.  
"Yes, Miss Granger, the head students have their own small dormitory to reside in for the year." The Professor tutted.  
"Oh, I never really thought about where they lived, but now you mention it, I don't remember seeing them around Gryffindor tower. Okay, see you after professor." She turned back just as everybody was finishing the last of their dinner and waiting for the puddings to appear.  
"What was that about?" Ron asked as he finally finished eating. Harry and Ginny turned in to hear her answer.  
"Oh just about my new 'living arrangements'."  
"Your what?!" They answered in unison  
"Yeah, I - uh - have to share a dormitory with the head boy." She tried to tell them as casually as possible.  
"Which is who?" Harry asked the question.  
"Um.. Malfoy." She winced as they erupted in disgust.  
"What?"  
"Why him?"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"If he tries anything, I'll kil him!"  
"Guys, guys calm down!" Hermione interjected. "Theres nothing I can do about it, I'll be fine. He apologised on the train even."  
"Sure, cause he was obviously being so sincere," Ron replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Actually, he seemed pretty genuine; I haven't seen him do the usual Malfoy things at all. Actually come to think of it, not even last year."  
"Pfft, sure Hermione."  
"Whatever Ronald."  
Hermione turned and started eating her blackberry pie and ice cream, ignoring Ron huffing beside her. Harry had just given her a small smile, she knew she could tell him anything, and he trusted her judgement, unlike someone. Turning to the desserts, she quickly dove into her favourite.  
Hermione was loving the always delicious blackberry pie, savouring the delicious berries in her mouth, unaware that once again, she had caught a certain blonde's eye. He watched, transfixed, as she indulged in the dessert, the dark berries staining her lips. He was mesmerized.

The feast was finished and as everyone else went to find their usual nice warm beds, Hermione and Draco made their way into the entrance hall, she was staring at the ground awkwardly while he was smirking at her awkwardness. Professor McGonagall entered and before showing them their new space, proceeded to congratulate them on making head students, and tell them how confident in their abilities she and Professor Dumbledore were. After her little talk, she began walking them to their rooms. She stopped outside a portrait of two cherubs surrounding a beautiful witch.  
"This painting is the entrance to your head dormitory; I'll leave you now to create your password. I trust you two will be .. appropriate with this situation." The professor left them standing in front of the portrait.  
"Alright," the lady in the painting began, "what would you like for your password my dears?"  
Draco smirked, "Firewhiskey."  
Hermione resisted the urge to hit his arm, but remembered, she was trying to be different.  
"Fine. Firewhiskey it is." She winked at the painting as it swung forward to admit them into their new rooms.  
Hermione felt her jaw drop as she walked in. Their common room was smaller than the house ones, but so cosy looking. There was a wall lined with bookshelves full of books, a small couch and two arm chairs, a grand fireplace, a small kitchen area with a dining table, and a staircase with two doors leading to opposite sides, and one door in the middle, presumably their rooms and the bathroom. The main room and kitchen was a rich dark purple and gold, and Hermione noticed, by the look on Draco's face, even he was amazed by their room. They were both speechless as they walked up the stairs, first opening the bathroom door. "Perfect." Hermione sighed, the room was huge, twice the size of the prefect bathrooms, and was a regal soft gold colour, with a large bath, and, surprisingly, a large shower too. "She heard a snigger from behind her. "Enough space for two eh Granger?" He smirked, gesturing to the excessive bathtub.  
"In your dreams, Malfoy." She winked and walked past him, knowing his eyes were on her the whole time. Hermione sashayed over to her door, and her jaw once again dropped as she saw her room for the year. Lush gold carpet, deep red walls, a plush red and gold duvet on a jumbo cushy looking bed. Perfection.  
"Oh what else would I have expected for the Gryffindor princess, red and gold, of course." She hadn't heard him come in.  
"Oh, and let me guess, green and silver for you?"  
"What else would it be?"  
It was then Hermione realised something. Their banter was still there, but it was playful instead of hurtful. It was actually kind of nice. Confusing though.  
Realising the time, Hermione ushered Draco out of her room, standing at her door, she felt the need to be polite. "Well.. uh.. goodnight then Malfoy. Pleasant sleep and all that." She said with a smile.  
He shocked her with a genuine smile back. "Goodnight Hermione."  
She closed her door behind him, and it took her till she got undressed and into bed that she realised he called her by her given name.

Waking up in the unfamiliar room, Hermione's eyes darted around the room, freaking out for a second, before remembering the new arrangements, and then smiled at the memory of the beautiful rooms. Not wanting to be late for breakfast, she jumped out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, hoping Draco would still be asleep. She needed to knock people's socks off on the first day, so she needed time. Knocking on the door before entering, assured it was empty, Hermione skipped happily over to the bath, running the water which magically filled up the bath quickly, considering it's size. She stripped out of her chemise she slept in, and moaned as she slid into the deliciously warm water. Letting herself relax for a little bit, she submerged herself under the water to properly wash her hair. After making sure she was clean and smelling like apples, she dried herself off, and wrapped a towel around her slim frame. She opened the door, and walked straight into Draco Malfoy. He was about to say something, but stopped himself, and used her shock as time for himself to check out her towel covered body. She noticed he was looking and mumbled an "excuse me" and walked into her room, definitely noticing how shirtless he was, noticing his toned arms and chest, how low slung his green silk pants were... What the hell was she thinking? It was Malfoy! Hermione shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts, and focused on getting ready for the first day of term. Unwrapping herself from the towel, she put on a purple satin bra and some purple lacy underwear. Over top, she put on her shortened school skirt, and her plain white button up shirt, charmed to stay perfectly crisp. She left the top few buttons undone, and put her tie around her neck without tying it. The slim witch pulled on a pair of thigh high socks, and Hogwarts had no uniform rule on shoes, so she took her chance and put on a pair of three inch heels with studs. It definitely helped her, at only a short five foot four. Throwing on her black silver lined cloak, she grabbed her wand and dried her hair, making sure it cascaded down her back in soft chestnut curls, and lastly, charmed on her make-up, heavy eyes and soft lips. Satisfied with how she looked, Hermione made her way downstairs, glancing around for Malfoy. Suddenly he appeared, looking as smart as ever, in all black, black shirt instead of a white one. "Geez, took you long enough Granger, I was wondering if you were ever coming out at all." He was looking over her uniform, lingering on certain parts of her anatomy. Hermione coughed and he looked up.  
"Have you been waiting for me?" She asked with a sly look towards him.  
"Of course not," he scoffed, " we may as well walk down together, now that you're finally here," he continued.  
She subconsciously hit him on the arm playfully, "I did not take that long. Come on then, we don't want to be late, set a good example and whatnot." He smiled a stunning smile towards her, but she told herself, she would not swoon over Malfoy, no matter how different he was acting.  
They walked out of the entrance, the portrait swinging closed behind them, and immediately felt lucky that their room was on a deserted floor, but this relief was short lived. As soon as they turned the corner, they were on the main staircase, where everyone was rushing to get to breakfast. It was like a slow hush covered the area as everyone moved to let them through.  
"Is that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walking together?"  
"I thought they hated each other?"  
"Are they together?"  
"You idiots, they're head boy and girl, they have to be around each other!"  
Hurrying to get through and ignore the people suddenly whispering around them, they both rushed into the great hall and split up to go to their respective tables. Immediately Ron began questioning her.  
"What the hell Hermione? You walked to breakfast together?"  
"Yes Ronald, we live in the same place, of course we walked here together, we were going to the same place."  
"But - he's Malfoy!"  
"And we have to work together for the year, so we may as well be civil."  
"He's probably going to lure you into a false sense of security or something!"  
By now, Harry was trying to shush them as their voices had become louder over the hum of conversation usually present at breakfast time. People were looking at them awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. Ron was glaring at Hermione as she slowly began to eat her croissant, and everyone slowly went back to their own business. Hermione looked up suddenly from her plate and spoke in a calm, sad sounding voice. "He apologised, you know."

Ron was still glaring at her when Professor McGonagall came around to give them their timetables. Tapping each piece of parchment with her wand, the details of each students personalised class schedules appearing in neat cursive. She approached Hermione and the young with immediately checked her classes. She had chosen to take NEWT level Alchemy, but it all relied on there being enough people wanting to take the class. Her calm face broke out in a grin as she read that all the classes she wanted were all scheduled out in front of her. Alchemy, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Herbology. Hermione was hoping to study to be a healer once she left school, but she also wanted to do some study and trial some potions. Glad she got the classes she hoped for, she looked over Harry's timetable. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Flying. Harry was going to be helping Madam Hooch teach flying to the junior students. Smiling that they had four classes together, Harry looked at Ron's timetable and smiled before looking back at Hermione. He just wished they'd stop fighting cause they all had Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration together. Oh what a fun day this would be.

Sitting down in DADA, Hermione noticed she was strangely happy to see that Draco was in the class with her, and wondered (hoped) that he'd be in more. Probably in Alchemy since it was a more studious class. Smiling, she looked over at him, and was shocked to see him already smiling at her. They both suddenly looked down awkwardly, realizing they were just staring at each other. The slight chatter in the room subsided when the teacher entered the room. Professor Lupin smiled at the class as he sat on the edge of his desk, ready to tell them about what they would be learning.  
"Welcome, to your NEWT year, believe me when I say that you will work harder than ever before in this class. We will cover a wide range of topics, from Dark objects, curses, to vampires, Dragons, and a lot more. This class will test you." His stern look while telling them this faded, to be replaced by a look of happiness. Probably happy to be teaching again, Hermione thought.  
"However," he started again, "I thought since this is the first lesson I thought we would just renew what you have learnt over the years, to keep you up to scratch."  
Hermione sighed, so they wouldn't be learning anything new today. She may have changed herself, but she could never change her thirst for knowledge. And love of reading. The lesson went by quickly, Lupin just going over unforgivable curses, Werewolves, redcaps, protective spells, and the like. Hermione was bored out of her mind. She's memorized all of this even before they were required to know it the first time. Her eyes, drifted lazily around the room, and landed on Draco. He looked just as bored as herself, drawing on a piece of parchment. Leaning as far as she could while being inconspicuous, the Gryffindor tried to see what he was drawing, but was incapable. As she looked at the blond Slytherin, she couldn't help but think about the person she was sharing a common room with. What was up with this new Draco, this new attitude? Was it for real? How was she to know? It was all so surreal; she didn't know what to think. Well, she knew what she thought about his chiseled chest, toned arms, soft looking lips, silver eyes that no longer seemed so cold. But that was irrelevant. Wasn't it? He'd always been so horrible to herself and her best friends. He was a bad person. Wasn't he? Hermione couldn't think of the last time he'd called her that horrible name. She told herself she'd talk to him tonight about it. Ron and Harry weren't going to like this.  
The curly haired student was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her robes. Harry was looking at her with a confused look.  
"Since when does Hermione Granger, genius extraordinaire daydream in class?" He asked, as Ron waited at the door impatiently while Harry pulled the dreaming witch from her thoughts.  
"Since I've known all of this since before we learnt it, and that information isn't going anywhere, with my brain."  
"Oi, hurry up, there's only one more class till lunch!" Ron's annoyed voice urged them to hurry up.  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "You've only just had breakfast not long ago." She didn't understand, that boy was permanently hungry.  
He ignored her, and walked towards the direction of Care of Magical Creatures.  
Sighing, Hermione hugged Harry, and with a mutter of "see you at lunch, she walked towards Alchemy, and he went to teach his first flying class. Trying to ignore Ron's behavior, she almost skipped to her first Alchemy class. Opening the door slowly, she noticed there was only about a handful of students sitting spread out at the desks. A few Ravenclaws she only knew by face and Padma Patil, , Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillian and a couple of others from Hufflepuff, and the on and only Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He just kept popping up in her life lately. Thinking she must be the only Gryffindor, Hermione didn't really know where to sit. Looking around awkwardly, she noticed Draco sort of smiling at her, and so took her chances at sitting with him, hoping maybe this would be a class where people wouldn't talk about it. Sitting down next to him, she smiled at him in thanks, and they both turned to the front in awaiting their teacher.  
Come to think of it, Hermione hadn't really thought about who the teacher would be. Would it be someone who already taught here? Or would they get an entirely new teacher? Hopefully she wouldn't have long to wait to find out anyway.  
Right at that thought, the office door opened, and out came Albus Dumbledore himself. But the grandeur of the moment was lost when the classroom door swung open loudly, and a flustered Neville Longbottom stood there, puffing.  
"I'm sorry for being late Professor!" He half shouted as he walked into the room, trying to catch his breath.  
"That is quite alright, Mr Longbottom, just take a seat and we can begin." Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. The flustered boy looked around for where to sit, and sighed in relief as his eyes fell on Hermione, but his face grew scared suddenly when he noticed who she was sitting next to. Shaking her head at his look, Hermione beckoned him and so he reluctantly went and sat on her other side, bracing himself for the insults surely to come. He looked up from the desk to find Hermione smiling at him and Draco simply looking. Neville was surprised at the different look on his face, when Draco simply nodded at him. "Longbottom," he said.  
"Malfoy." Neville replied, nodding back. A stunned look now adorned his face.  
Dumbledore noticed these seating arrangements, and smiled at the three, his eyes twinkling.  
"Welcome to Alchemy, you are the first seventh year alchemy class in almost 50 years, I'm definitely looking forward to teaching again, and earning the Professor title." Dumbledore smiled at the small class. Hermione's brain clicked. Of course Dumbledore was teaching Alchemy, she remembered reading about him and a friend being the one who ever successfully made the philosopher stone, his work on alchemy with Nicholas Flammel was legendary. Of course he would be teaching it! Hermione couldn't resist it, she stuck up her hand.  
"Sir, will we be getting to meet your friend, Nicholas Flammel?" She asked with a small grin on her face, leaning forward slightly.  
"Am I not good enough Miss Granger?" Dumbledore replied winking, "I'll see what I can do, it would be rather good to catch up with an old friend."  
The class continued with Dumbledore explaining what they would be doing this year, and the pathways that could open up with an Alchemy NEWT. All through the class though, Hermione couldn't help but watch Draco. The lack of sneering and rudeness that he used to show towards the headmaster was unnerving. She didn't know what to think of him now, and he'd said not one horrible thing about Neville either, who seemed just as shocked as herself. Draco was simply just sitting there, taking notes, and that was it. A plain look on his face, except for when Hermione was caught looking at him. And even then he simply looked amused, smiling slightly at her.  
Hermione was beyond confused.

Rushing to lunch to get away from the reason for her confusion, Hermione wished she had someone she could confide in about what was happening with the Slytherin prince. Just as this thought struck, she collided with someone. A red-headed someone. An answer to her problem. Ginny! She couldn't talk to Harry or Ron, they just wouldn't understand, but Ginny would. She was never more grateful for her female friend yet.  
"Gin!" Hermione cried, grinning, "it's the first day back and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"  
She threw her arms around the pretty ginger, and felt relief.  
"Hermione! Wow, how are you?" Ginny was surprised by her friends almost over-happiness to see her.  
Hermione's face seemed to fall slightly as she considered the question. "I'm – I'm alright I guess. I really need to talk to you about something though, can we catch up tonight?" Now that she knew who to talk to, she wanted to talk immediately.  
"Uh yeah, sure, after dinner? Love your take on the uniform by the way." They began walking to lunch together, and an idea formed in Hermione's head.  
"Hey, why don't we do the sleepover thing tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny, only realizing now how much she'd missed her friend over the summer break. "Since I've got my own room, it'll be good."  
Ginny liked the idea immediately, she had thought that the reason Hermione hadn't seen them over the holidays was because she didn't like them or something. Something had changed Hermione over the holidays.

Approaching the Gryffindor table, Hermione found that Ron was not talking to her still, and she found she didn't really care. It was childish and annoying. Eating as quickly as she could, she said goodbye to Ginny and Harry, who were making kissy faces at each other, and hurried off to her next class, not noticing Draco reach the door the same time as her. It wasn't till she reached the transfiguration corridor that she realized she was not alone. It was nice to walk and not need to fill the silence with conversation, it was a comfortable enough silence. When they walked inside the classroom, they were greeted by a shocked Professor McGonagall, who was expecting to have to break up a fight or argument, instead she just watched as they calmly too their seats on opposite sides of the classroom, and smiled at each other quickly. Ron and Harry filed in not long after her, probably feeling bad for making her feel unwanted at lunch. But she didn't really care anyway. It was odd though, when Ron and Harry sat down on her sides, and Ron began to apologize.  
"Um Hermione, about how I acted this morning, I'm uh –" He looked over at harry, who nodded angrily, "- I'm sorry."  
Hermione sighed inwardly; Harry must have talked to him when they noticed her speedy exit from lunch. Good, she thought, he should feel bed, she hadn't done anything wrong. She noted though, that the apology didn't feel very real, so he obviously hadn't 'forgiven her'.


End file.
